Episode 6107 (4th September 2005)
Plot Nathan sets Rosie's hormones racing when she finds him hungover on the couch. Claire is left to dig alone when the turnout for the park clearance is disappointing. Janice, Jessie and Joanne turn up at the Red Rec in their glad rags, but are gutted to find Andrew isn't there. Claire sees red when Janice throws litter on the floor and throws a mud pie in Janice's face. Chesney and Sophie join in and a mud fight ensues. Sally is incensed to read Mr Lewis' derogatory comments about her in the Gazette. Kevin blames her for making the situation worse. Nathan's girlfriend, Farrah, turns up with his bags and dumps him for being with Tracy all night. Tracy promptly dumps him too. Nathan asks if he can stay another night on the Websters' sofa, to Rosie's delight. Emily calls a truce on the mud fight and everyone sets to work on the park. Gail smugly books a taxi for her date with Phil from the taxi office. Eileen is sheepish when Phil confronts her about lying to Gail about their "sessions". The girls are outraged when Sean arrives with Andrew, obviously a couple, and pelt them with mud. Leanne tells Jamie that by helping Carol out of her mess, he's making things worse. Carol agrees, and admits that she hasn't been evicted and will return to Birmingham. Phil asks Gail if he can use her life with Richard Hillman as a subject for his degree dissertation on victims of crime. She's horrified and leaves the restaurant in a daze. Cast Regular cast *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jessie - Nailah Cumberbatch *Joanne - Zaraah Abrahams *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol Baldwin - Lynne Pearson *Farrah - Claire Harman *Andrew - Bill Buckhurst *Waiter - Nick Cavaliere Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, front room and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Street Cars *Red Rec *Valandro's Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nathan's landlady and part-time girlfriend throws him out - leaving him facing the Websters' charity; Jamie is disappointed by Carol's actions; and things get messy at the park. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,200,000 viewers (7th place). Notable dialogue Claire Peacock: "You are a pug-faced scumbag!" Emily Bishop: "Steady on, Claire!" Category:2005 episodes